


It Feels Like Heaven With You

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Natasha and Sharon finally fuck.





	It Feels Like Heaven With You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this picture: https://weheartit.com/entry/14783365
> 
>  
> 
> Sharon's dress: https://www.chicme.com/pc/product_detail?productId=60e79bc4-170c-40d2-bea4-0e968556d407&utm_source=google&utm_sku=BK17002-w-M-ichic&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI07rUr6Pz3AIVwZ-zCh1ZOgpeEAQYAyABEgJO6fD_BwE
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Feels Like Heaven by Zolita
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know much about lesbian sex

Sharon was leaning up against the bar, breasts on display for the brunette who took her order. She heard the clacking of heels and then felt a soft hand on her bare back. 

When Sharon turned around she was met with the sight of her best friend. Natasha was in black high heels and leather pants. She was wearing a sheer black shirt, revealing her lacy bra. 

“Nice pumps,” Sharon said, playing it cool. 

Natasha smiled, the soft smile reserved for her best friend. She then glanced down at Sharon, admiring the white fabric draped over her round ass.

“Your ass looks amazing.”

Sharon blushed and turned back to the bar as her drink was placed in front of her. Before she could pay, Natasha set a few bills on the counter.

“I’ve got it. Come on, let’s find a place to talk.”

Natasha grabbed Sharon’s hand and laced their fingers before leading them to a table in the corner.

They slid into the same side of the booth, pressed up against each other as Sharon sipped her drink and Natasha recounted her day at work. 

“Honestly, men are so stupid. It was basically a done deal as soon as I walked in the room.” 

“Well hey, women are gone on you too.”

“Yeah, but they know how to keep it in their pants,” Natasha replies, staring at Sharon intensely. “Come on, let’s dance.” 

Sharon can’t find it in her to protest as Natasha leads them out onto the dance floor. The music is so loud Sharon has to press her body against Natasha’s just to hear her. Natasha’s distinct perfume is overwhelming, and Sharon grips Natasha’s shoulders to steady herself.

They begin moving together, grinding in their own bubble. Natasha brushes a piece of hair out of Sharon’s face, then leans in to her ear.

“You really do look gorgeous in that dress.”

“Yeah, you’re not to bad yourself.”

Natasha hums.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Sharon shivers but nods. Natasha places a hand on the small of her back and guides Sharon through the crowd. 

They make it back to their shared apartment and Natasha holds the door open for Sharon to enter. Natasha closes the door behind her, submerging the room in darkness. There’s a faint blue light coming in from the window, providing just enough brightness to make out basic shapes.

Sharon turns around and bumps right into Natasha.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how close you were…” Sharon’s voice trails off as she stares at the Natasha’s lips in their perpetual smirk. 

Natasha’s hand appears on Sharon’s bare thigh, skimming up her leg and over fabric. She reaches behind Sharon and splays her hand across her back, moving up to the back of her neck.

“What are you doing?” Sharon breathes.

“Just tell me to stop.”

When Sharon doesn’t protest, Natasha pulls on the string. It easily comes undone, and the top of Sharon’s dress falls down, putting her breasts on full display for Natasha.

“Beautiful,” Natasha whispers.

They make eye contact and Sharon nods, just the slightest movement of her head, but it’s enough for Natasha to gently frame Sharon’s face in her hands and pull their lips together. 

The kiss starts soft and light, but it quickly becomes more passionate. Natasha begins to push Sharon until her back hits the wall. She grabs Sharon’s breasts in her hands, squeezing once before letting her hands roam further. Natasha begins to slide down, kissing her way across Sharon’s body. She slides the skirt of Sharon’s dress down her body and Sharon steps out of it.

Unlike past lovers, Natasha doesn’t go right for Sharon’s vagina. She starts by kissing the other woman’s inner thighs, sucking and licking and making Sharon wet before Natasha even reaches her pussy. The first lick is heavenly, and Sharon moans as Natasha expertly eats her out. 

When Sharon orgasms, Natasha pulls away. Still kneeling, she looks up at the beauty in front of her. Wearing only a gold necklace that rests between her breasts and red high heels, Sharon is the most beautiful sight Natasha has ever seen. 

“Your turn,” Sharon says, pupils blown.

She pulls Natasha up to standing and makes quick work of her top. Sharon doesn’t even make a move for Natasha’s bra, leaving it and instead going straight for her zipper. She slips her hand inside and is surprised by the lack of underwear.

“Were you planning this?” Sharon asks, kissing Natasha’s neck.

Natasha moans in reply as Sharon slides a finger inside of her. Soon it’s two fingers, and then it’s not much longer until Natasha orgasms, reaching behind her to pull at Sharon’s hair as she does so. 

Natasha leans against the taller woman, breathing heavily. The sight of her heaving breasts causes Sharon to lick her lips.

“I still haven’t seen all of you,” she says. 

Natasha smiles and turns around, pulling Sharon into a kiss. They make out for a few minutes, then Natasha pulls away. 

“Round two?”

They stumble into Sharon’s room, collapsing onto her bed as they continue to make out, hands sliding over sweat slicken skin.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Sharon breathes out before diving back in, kissing Natasha’s clavicle. 

Natasha moans and Sharon reaches behind her, finally unclasping her bra. Sharon pulls away and stares down at the smaller woman.

“God, you’re beautiful.”

Natasha’s smirk is somehow soft, and she drags Sharon back in for open mouthed kisses.

“I want you to fuck me with a strap-on,” Sharon says.

Natasha pulls away.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. God, yes.”

Natasha smiles and stands up, finally kicking off her heels and shimmying out of her pants. 

“Under the bed,” Sharon says. 

Natasha bends over and quickly finds what she’s looking for, getting ready and climbing back onto the bed.

“I’m gonna take good care of you.”

Natasha plants a kiss on Sharon’s forehead, then her nose. Her lips. She kisses down her chest, between her breasts, playing with the necklace. When Natasha moves her hand over to play with Sharon’s nipple, she moans and drags Natasha back up to kiss her. 

Eventually, Natasha is able to slide in, moving rhythmically and enjoying Sharon’s gasps of pleasure. Sharon wraps her legs around Natasha’s back, heels scraping Natasha’s skin as she does so. It only spurs Natasha to move faster, harder, and it isn’t long before Sharon lets out one final moan, feeling the release. 

Natasha slides out and hops out of the bed, unstrapping before climbing back in.

“I love you,” she says, trailing a hand down Sharon’s face.

“I love you too.”

They fall asleep side by side with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
